Every Thousand liters
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Shani and his brothers have been dealing for years. In his last year of high-school, an innocent girl comes into his life. He has committed many sins in his life, but can he live with tainting this form of light and beauty?
1. The Azreal brothers

_**A/N: Well then, this has been surfacing around my head for some time. I thought it would be good. Warning, this will contain drug use, drug dealing, swearing, violence, lemons, rape, teen pregnancy…just put every warning down here available on this site. If you are offended by anything, then you should probably leave right about now. This will not be your kind of story. Needless to say, I don't own Gundam seed. This fic was, is, and will be written in collaboration with morbid333. Now then, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>He moaned. The light battered against his eyelids, trying to pry them open. It succeeded. His eyes opened, and began to focus. they darted about the room, taking in the familiar sights.<p>

The grey, empty walls…

That hideous white ceiling…

He tried to stand. He failed, and rolled out of his bed, his abdomen slammed against the wooden floor, agitating the newest of his bruises in the process. He let out a throaty growl.

The plastic and square trash bin, filled with used needles…

Two more beds, both of which as chaotic as his own…

His navy coloured uniform hanging on an old metal rack…

That's right. School started today, didn't it? He tried once more to stand, this time succeeding. He looked about once more, spotting a clock on the wall. Twenty-past-seven. It took ten minutes to walk to the high school. This gave him thirty minutes. He pulled his clothes on. First, his coat that he pulled over his black under-shirt. He buttoned it up. Next were the pants, navy like the jacket. He pulled them up past his gray shorts. Still, he felt naked. One thing remained. He turned for the footlocker at the end of his bed. He opened it, and reached for his most prized possession. A music player with headphones. He didn't waste time in putting the white accessories into his ears, and turning the music-player on. The melody surrounded his mind. The rest of the world seemed to disappear. His body went on autopilot, leaving the room and making his way down the hallway.

He arrived to the kitchen, and was met by two pairs of familiar eyes.

'You're late _again_, Shani.' growled the eldest of the two in the room. Orga, Shani's elder twin brother. The seventeen-year-old did not bother looking up. He was much too occupied by the book in his hand. In his other hand was a metal spatula in which he minded the two eggs that were currently poaching in the frying pan, free-ranged of course. He did not need to pay attention; he knew exactly how to cook eggs for _him_. Hell, he could do it in his sleep. Shani did not pay any mind to his brother as he passed by.

'You do this on purpose don't you, you son of a fucking whore?' the other in the room exclaimed.

'Shut up, Clotho,' Orga said, 'you know what he will do if you wake him up.

'Lazy fuck shouldn't be sleeping this late anyway!' Clotho roared.

'Clotho! Fuck up you stupid dumbass!' Orga growled at his fifteen-year-old brother.

'Go fuck yourself,' was Clotho's response as he went about grinding his coffee beans. None of that powdered crap was permitted in _this_ household, no siree.

Shani blocked out his brothers with ease thanks to his music. He took two pieces of brown bread and added them to the toaster. They should be ready in approximately three minutes.

When it came to food in this household, there were a few rules that their father made the boys follow. First, ingredients had to be natural. Genetically altered food items were not welcome in this house. Other rules, though not nearly as important, were simple such as not eating anything that had more salt than ones daily salt allowance of one-thousand milligrams. No meat from a can was allowed. Do not eat anything in which the only flavour was the fat in which it was smothered. Lastly, never, under any circumstance, eat anything with an ingredient called flavour enhancer two-hundred and sixty-four.

_CHING._

The toast popped up and Shani took it from the device before placing it neatly on a decorative plate. That was all that was needed on his part. No butter. Their father was trying to watch his figure. The plate was passed to Orga, who placed a firmly cooked egg upon each piece of toast. The plate was then placed on the table with a knife and fork, soon joined by a mug of coffee, black, and sugar free. Shani turned off his music player, and removed his headphones, knowing full well what his father would do if he caught him with them in his ears. The boys stepped back and looked at the breakfast. Their father's breakfast.

'Let's spit on it,' Clotho said, breaking the silence.

'Shut it, he's coming.' Orga growled. Sure enough, Shani could hear footsteps against wood. He was close…

'Morning boys,' came the smug voice as the older man stepped into the room, tying his purple tie as he did. His blond hair brushed neat and tidily, creating a middle part. His suit was neat and clean. His eyes spotted his meal, and he wasted no time in sitting down and beginning to eat. This was the okay signal. Orga continued to read. Shani continued to listen to his music. Clotho reached into his pocket, and pulled out his PGS, a portable gaming console. He turned the power on and began to play away, the sound turned off. Whilst Shani listened, his eyes shifted to his father. Muruta Azreal was in a good mood. His latest whore must have been good in bed this morning. He finished his food and coffee, before standing to face his children, eyeing their accessories with suspicion. 'Tell me again where you find the money for these _things_.'

'I bet the shit out of some kid and took his wallet.' Orga replied. He was convincing enough, and hell, it wasn't technically a lie. Azreal turned, believing him.

'I'm heading to the office.' Muruta smirked at his own little joke, 'Now, I hope your sales will be better than last week's.'

He didn't have to worry about that. High school was a paradise for people like them. Without another word, Azreal left the house through the kitchen door, closing it behind him.

'Think he's on to us?' Clotho asked.

'Him? Not a chance. How could he? So long as he gets one-thousand for every litre we sell, he won't catch on.' Orga replied. 'Let's head out. It's nearly ten to eight.'

'Whatever.' Clotho muttered as the boys made their way to their room. Once they arrived, Clotho grabbed his back-pack, and recklessly slung it over his shoulder, causing Orga to nearly drop his book.

'Be careful you dumbass!' Orga exclaimed. 'If any of that Gipheltin spills, then it's coming out of your ass!'

'Sure it is.' Clotho half-heartedly replied, still drawn into his game. He walked out of the room. Shani and Orga bent down and opened their bags. The two checked over their books, stationery, but most importantly, they investigated the secret pocket. In it were glass and plastic containers, each filled with the same form of blue liquid.

'Is everything alright with yours?' Orga asked after investigating his containers.

'Looks like it.' Shani replied as the two closed their bags. They attached them to their backs before leaving to meet Clotho. The younger boy was waiting outside. His brothers joined him soon enough. Orga closed and locked the door behind him. The lawn was short and a bright green, as usual. When he thought about this neighbourhood, and what went on in that house, it almost made him laugh. Honestly, the idiots of this neighbourhood were pathetic.

'Time to go.' Orga stated as he continued to read his book. The three began walking down the street. Orga read his book. Clotho continued to play away at his game. Shani listened to his music as his body walked without thought. Overall, it was a peaceful walk. The brothers did not speak once as they made their way to Kaguya high.

* * *

><p>Kaguya high school had been built in the Kaguya district, a high class, and wealthy area. That meant that the establishment itself was a wealthy and highly respectable place. Needless to say that they only took in certain kinds of students. Only the children of upper class and respectable members of the community were capable of attending this fine school.<p>

Kaguya high stood tall and proud as its students filed through the entrance gate and gathered around the Auditorium. Leaning against the wall, the Azreal brothers stood together as they waited for the assembly to start. The rest of the students had done the same as they converged in their groups of friends.

As they spoke with one another about what they did over their break, a car pulled-up outside the entrance, its engine coming to a sudden halt. The car's driver looked to the passenger seat, and to the only other individual in the vehicle. This passenger was a young boy, no older than fifteen years of age.

'Well Shinn,' the man begun, 'I guess I'll see you later.' A silence followed his statement. One that was both awkward and unwelcoming.

'Yeah dad, I know.' The black-haired boy replied as his crimson eyes glanced over the facilities of Kaguya high. From the buildings to the students, he took the sights in. As usual, they all wore the mandatory blue and pink uniforms.

The middle-aged man in the driver seat inwardly sighed, 'listen Shinn. When you come home, how about we-'

'I have to go,' Shinn interrupted as he opened the passenger door. He stepped out of the car, and dragged his backpack with him. He closed the door behind him and made his way through the entrance gate. The man watched as his son entered the school, before turning the car's engine back on. He waited as traffic allowed him in, before returning to the road.

Shinn walked slowly. Deridingly. He hated this place. This boring institution was a waste of time and effort. The students were mostly all up themselves. Upper-class twits who thought they were better than everyone else was. To be fair though, there was at least one redeeming fact about this place…

'Shinn!'

A smile crawled onto his face. Luna…

He spun around to face the direction the voice came from. Two individuals stood side by side. Lunamaria Hawke and Rey Za Burrel. Shinn quickly rushed to the two.

'What took you so long?' Luna asked as the boy took his side by his friends, 'We only have like five minutes.'

'I know. I was running kind of late.' Shinn replied.

'It doesn't matter,' Rey concluded, 'You're here now.' The three began to walk as they spoke; Shinn was two steps in front of his friends.

'Wasn't Meyrin supposed to come today?' Shinn asked.

'She is here, but she ran off somewhere,' Luna replied flustered.

'You want us to find her?' Shinn asked. His eyes connecting with hers as they continued to walk. A nearby student obviously saw this, and stuck a foot out in the boy's path. Ray and Luna both saw this, unfortunately, Shinn did not.

'Shinn, look out!' the two both warned simultaneously, but were too late. Shinn suddenly tripped, shock running through his body. Instincts took over as he threw his hands out, protecting the rest of his body as he hit the ground. Thunderous laughter erupted from the student around him. Shinn pulled himself back, quickly spinning around to see just who had tripped him. He concluded that it could only have been the blond boy reading a book, who was silently grinning.

'What the hell's your problem!' Shinn growled. The blond simply chuckled without so much as glancing at the boy. Shinn's fist clenched. Who the hell did he think he was. Was he so arrogant that he didn't think he had to look at him, 'Hey, I'm talking to-'

'Shinn!' Rey called, 'just forget him!' Shinn turned to his friend, 'You're better than him.' Shinn looked from the two blonds, before turning his back on the one who tripped him and returned to his friends.

'Pussy!' shouted the voice of the redhead next to the senior boy. The laughter grew from before as they sent jeers at Shinn. The boy, now furious, would have turned, however his friend put a hand on his shoulder and brought him back.

'These people,' Luna began, 'Someone should just tell them to-'

'Shut the fuck up!' the blond roared, his eyes leaving his book for the first time in awhile. The crowd suddenly went silent from a mixture of surprise and fear. Shinn was left speechless. What was with that jerk? At first, it seemed he just wanted to be the centre of attention, but now he sincerely wanted the mockery to stop.

'Who is that guy? Shinn asked.

'Isn't that Orga Azreal?' Rey replied.

'Azreal?' Shinn questioned, 'Aren't the Azreal's-' Shinn was suddenly interrupted by the high-pitch whine of the school bell.

'Great,' mumbled Luna, 'that bastard wasted our time.'

The doors to the Auditorium flew open, and a member of the staff walked out. The brunet frame of Mr. DaCosta approached the students.

'Alright students, settle down. I want you all to enter in a nice, single file-' the students charged. Mr. DaCosta let out a surprised scream as he jumped out of the way just in time for the students to shove their way into the building.

Shinn let out a frustrated sigh, 'damn, this is going to be boring,' he said.

'Come on, it won't be that bad,' Luna assured her friend as the three joined the end of the queue , slowly making their way into the building.

* * *

><p>The Azreal brothers made special effort to make sure they sat together near the back of the room. The Auditorium was enormous. Big enough to fit at least three-thousand students. There were relatively large spaces between the rows of the seats. Orga looked about. The seats were slowly but surely filling. In total, there were two rows length-wise, at least fifteen-hundred seats on each side. His eyes returned to his book, the only thing nearby of any form of interest. He sat in the middle of his brothers. Shani was still listening to his music, whereas Clotho shot at non-existent enemies. He turned a page, trying his best to keep the sound of the obnoxiously loud shrikes out of his mind. It was difficult to say the least.<p>

'Annoying bastards,' Orga heard Clotho mutter, though whether he meant the teens or his targets was a mystery.

'When's this damn thing starting?' Orga asked. Typical. The students had to be here at eight sharp, no exceptions. However, when it came to the staff, they could show up any time they damn well pleased. Bastards.

'Hey Orga baby!' the blond looked up from his book to meet the eyes of a curtain brunette leaning over the seat in front of him.

'I thought I told you to cut out this baby crap, Meer.' Orga replied as the girl leaned forward and planted her lips upon his. After several seconds, the two broke apart. As they did, Orga returned to his book.

'But it's cute,' Meer pouted, 'what about you two?' Meer asked, shifting her gaze between Shani and Clotho, 'You think it's cute, don't you?'

Neither responded.

'You need something in particular?' Orga asked, 'and if you want some free Gipheltin, then you can forget it.

'Free? You know I always pay,' she smirked as she pulled herself over the seat and positioned her body on his lap. She leaned in and whispered the next part, 'it might not always be with money, but I always pay.' With that, she began to move her body, grinding against his groin. Orga grinned as she worked. Now how was he supposed to read with all this going on? He closed the book and put it aside. Her lips began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck as she worked. He could not help himself. He felt himself slowly harden.

'Would you two get a fucking room,' Clotho growled, 'you're throwing me off my game.'

'Please! You just wish someone would do this to you,' Meer commented.

'I believe that's what a prostitute is for. You know, the people who do the exact same thing you do, only they remember to charge a fee.' Clotho retorted without removing his concentration from his game.

'But if I charge, then I might not be able to do it as much.' Meer whined as she slowly removed herself from Orga's lap, and dropped to her knees. Slowly she worked his fly open.

'You're not getting anything out of this, you know. I still remember the beatings I received the last time I let you pay with your mouth.' Orga stated.

'Not getting anything out of this? I disagree,' Meer smirked as she made her way past his boxers.

'You two are disgusting.' Clotho spat. Orga turned to Shani to see what he would do. He just closed his eyes and turned his music up.

Orga felt a hand wrap around his length. Was she really going to do it? Here?

'Excuse me, settle down!' Orga suddenly looked to the stage. A blonde man was standing before the podium, his hair cut short. Deputy principle La Flaga.

'You'd better stop.' Orga stated. He said it monotonously enough. However, deep down he was disappointed.

'Why?' Meer asked as she kissed the tip of his member, sending a chill up Orga's spine. 'No one's gonna see except for them.' She said, sending glances towards a disgusted Clotho, and a distant Shani. 'And it's not like they haven't seen us do this before.'

Orga looked around. She was right. The rest of the students had filed in and sat near the front. There were at least five rows between them and anyone else. On stage, La Flaga took his seat, and another man stood up. The tanned-skin man had chestnut hair and sideburns that came down his face. Each step that his right foot took was accompanied by a walking stick. The most notable feature about the man however, was the horrid scar that covered his right eye. He stepped up to the podium, cleared his throat, and looked down to the many faces.

'Greetings students. I am headmaster Waltfeld-' Orga's concentration broke away from the man as another chill ran up his spine. He looked down to Meer, who had taken him into her mouth. She began with slow movements. Using her tongue to lick at him, she began to move her head up and down.

Her speed increased, and her hand assisted her mouth, pumping his member with speed. Orga looked onwards to the stage, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He didn't pay much mind to what the headmaster was saying. The pleasure that dashed through his body was overwhelming. He lost track of time as she continued. Sucking, she licked at him and moaned quietly, sending a vibration up his member. He wouldn't last long, he could feel his release coming as she continued. She knew this too as she removed her hand and took him in fully. Orga looked down and watched her head bob up and down. Finally, he knew it was time. He didn't hold back. He came furiously, and she didn't allow any to go to waste. Swallowing it all, she released him from her mouth before licking her lips.

'that was good,' Meer stated as she made her way to a seat next to Clotho.

'Whore,' he said, continuing to play his PGS.

Orga looked up to the stage as he softened. As Waltfeld finished his speech, Orga closed his fly.

'Now then, let's begin. Your homeroom teachers will call out there classes. When you hear your name called, please follow them to your classroom.' Waltfeld made his way back to his seat. The freshmen were first. Orga didn't pay attention. When they were done, the first of the sophomore teachers stepped forward. This was a brunette teacher with long hair, one that Orga knew to be Miss Ramius.

'Good morning,' she greeted with a warm smile. 'Will the following students follow me please.' Her eyes left the students and moved to a white sheet of paper in her hands, 'Shinn Asuka. Auel Neider. Sting Oakley. Stella Loussier. Sven Cal Payang. Lunamaria Hawke. Rey Za Burrel. Heine Westenfluss. Clotho Azreal-'

Orga tuned out after hearing that name. Clotho's class was the only thing he wanted to know right now. The class poured out of the building. Clotho left without a word, still playing his game.

The sophomore students poured out, soon followed by the juniors. All that were left were the senior classes. Next stepped up a woman with short, black hair. A serious expression was plastered over her face. She looked over her class list, and back to the students.

'Listen up!' She shouted, the full attention of the students being drawn towards her. 'I am Miss Badgiruel! Those who are in my class are to follow me immediately! Marilia Haw. Sai Argyle. Flay Allster. Tolle Koenig. Miguel Aiman. Nicol Amalfi. Dearka Elsman. Yzak Joule. Kuzzey Buskirk. Athrun Zala. Cagalli Hibiki. Rusty Mackenzie. Meer Campbell. Orga Azreal. Shani Azreal…'

'Shani,' Orga shock the boy by the shoulder, 'we're in this class,'

'and finally,' she began as she reached the finale name, 'Kira Hibiki.'

* * *

><p>Kira looked up at the mention of his name. He brushed his brown bangs from obscuring his violet eyes.<p>

'Kira,' the boy turned to the seat next to him. He met the amber eyes of his blonde sister.

'Come on, everyone's going. She'll probably have a stroke if we're late.' She stated as she stood.

'Yeah,' Kira responded, 'you should watch it with her. She's the strictest teacher here,' Kira stood and followed several of the students outside into the quad.

'I've heard,' Cagalli replied as they gathered around, Badgiruel in front.

'Line up!' She ordered. The class did as instructed.

'Kira,' the boy heard a whisper from behind, he turned, meeting the face of the green-eyed bluenet behind him.

'Athrun? What is it?'

'Those guys,' Athrun said, nodding to several individuals in the line. Kira followed his eyes, which were pointed towards a silver-haired boy, and his friends. The line began to move, following its teacher.

The silver haired boy was Yzak, a short-tempered individual. He was the leader of a small group. Said group in question was quite popular, and had a large amount of influence within the student body. Athrun Zala was once a member of this group. _Once_ a member. Unfortunately enough, they had all been lumped into the same homeroom class. Badgiruel led them inside a building. Dearka Elsman. Nicol Amalfi. Miguel Aiman, and lastly, Rusty Mackenzie. They were all Yzak's goons. Badgiruel led the class up a set of stairs. From the first floor to the second. From the second to the third. They came to a stop. Badgiruel reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Stepping towards the nearest classroom door, she unlocked it. Stepping into the room, she opened the door wide, allowing the students to scurry in and take their seats.

Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli sat together, making sure to stay well away from Yzak and his friends. Badgiruel stood at the front of the classroom to address her students.

'You are to report to this class everyday! Monday to Friday! Eight A.M sharp! No exceptions!' She ordered. 'Now, when this is over, you are to go straight to your period two classes.' After that, she moved to her desk, and took a pile of papers. She then went about handing them out in order of the names of the class' registry. When Kira received his, he quickly looked it over. It had a list of his classes. After examining it intently, he gently moved it to his jacket pocket.

'Kira?' the boy's sister's voice questioned. He turned to her, wondering what she could want, though as he did, he saw her looking behind them.

'What is it?'

'Who are those two,' she asked. Kira looked to whom she may have been talking about. There were two of them. One blond, and the other had green hair. The blond was reading a book with his feet on his desk. The other was listening to music through a music player and headphones. That one's eyes were different from any he had ever seen. So ominous. So threatening. It didn't help that he was staring straight at them. However, through closer observation, Kira soon noticed that he was not looking at them, rather through them.

'Those are the Azreal brothers,' Athrun interrupted, 'watch out when you're around them. Both of you. Those two are as dangerous as they come.'

Kira's eyes didn't leave the two. They were different. Obviously dangerous. But who were they really? What could have made that boy so dangerous. Something in his past must have made them turn so cold. So dark that even a simple glance would send shivers up ones spine. What could it have been, and why did it happen?

* * *

><p>Shani's eyes stared at nothing in particular. Occasionally they shifted about the room before returning to their original position. In front of him, he saw two boys and a girl. One had brown hair complemented by violet eyes. The other was a green-eyed bluenet. The girl was a blonde, with a set of amber coloured eyes. They whispered to one-another, occasionally glancing towards him.<p>

'They're talking about us,' Shani turned to the seat next to him where his brother sat, a book once again in his hand.

'I know.' Shani answered as his eyes closed. The music comforted his brain. It was what he needed. It comforted him. It made him forget about breaking every bone in their bodies. As Badgiruel began to speak to the class, Shani increased the volume of his music to the point that even her voice would not break through. Sight closed off. Sounds blocked out. The entirety of the world disintegrated around him. All that remained was the melody that came from his headphones.

He rested his head on the desk, his eyes still closed. As the rhythm and melody ran its course, his mind trailed off on its own.

* * *

><p>'<em>Please Muruta!' Shani looked on, his body paralysed. Fear coursing through his four-year-old veins. His brothers were by his side. Tears ran down Clotho's face as Orga held him back. When their father was like this, the last thing they needed was someone running in and being caught in one of his rages.<em>

'_Shut up, bitch!' he spat as he brought his foot down on her jaw. Rage coursed through him as he struck out at her. The woman's face was covered in bruises, and her clothes were tainted a deep crimson._

_The boys could do nothing but watch their mother take the horrific beating. It had never been this bad before. Never. When was he going to stop? When was he…? Shani's eyes widened as his father took the woman's throat into his hands._

_She looked up to her husband; the expression of terror did not so much as faze Muruta as his hands closed off her windpipe. He wasn't enjoying this, he was simply doing it. But why? Frantically, she tried to kick him off, however he didn't even flinch. She couldn't get free. No matter what she did. Her desire to live was inferior to his rage. However, she just could not give up. She threw her head around, trying desperately to find some way to get free. Her head froze in place, and her eyes widened as they found those of her boys. The terror of Shani's eyes. The horror in Orga's eyes. Clotho's red and tear-filled eyes as he silently sobbed. Those would be the last sights she would see in this world._

* * *

><p>Shani quickly opened his eyes. Why did his mind go to that? Of all things, why was it that memory? That was the first real day of his life. When he learnt what life truly was. Cruelty. It was a place where only the strong would strive. If that were what it took to survive, then he too would be strong. He looked about the room from student to student. They were busy conversing with one another. Out of all of those in this room, there were only two that were strong. Again, he closed his eyes, and again his mind would replay events of his own empty existence.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two years had passed since then. Since they had buried their mother. In their rooms, the young boys whimpered and nursed there newest bruises and cuts.<em>

'_I don't wanna live like this,' Clotho sobbed._

'_We won't,' Orga reassured the boy as he held him in his arms. He rocked back and forward, just as their mother used to do when they cried._

'_What are we gonna do,' Shani whimpered, 'you want us to just run away?'_

'_Yeah. We can do it. Where ever we go, it's gotta be better than here._

* * *

><p>Idiots. How stupid they had been. When Muruta dragged them back, their food halved, and their beatings doubled. Yet nowadays, he hardly beat them at all. Why did this happen? How did this happen? Shani knew the answers to these questions. Why did their father's attitude change towards his children? Simple. He found a use for them.<p>

Again, his eyes opened, and again, he took in the sight of those whom were weak. From face to face, he labelled them. Rich. Spoilt. Naïve. The perfect, stupid, brain-dead customers they needed.

His eyes closed once more.

'Well then,' Shani muttered, 'I suppose I should get to work.'

* * *

><p>Clotho sighed in boredom. If he played his PGS, then Miss Ramius would probably just take it away. Sure, he could fight her off, but he honestly did not feel like going through all that right now. He looked about the room. New faces, all of them. Clotho grinned to himself. New faces meant new customers. New rich brats with whom to drug up and milk of every penny. That was Shani's job though; all he needed to worry about was keeping these retards in line. That shouldn't be too difficult if these fools were anything to judge. He was always large for his age, and every one of these morons looked like scrawny little wimps. He knew their type. Spoilt brats. Worthless morons that are incapable of doing a damn thing, and so they buy their way out of their problems with money their parents throw at them, or some of them use their bodies. Yes, he knew them.<p>

Clotho looked to the front of the class; just as Miss Ramius began to hand out the classes' timetables.

'This is boring.' Clotho groaned as he went about looking around the room, stopping suddenly. Someone was sitting next to him. She was blonde. Fair skinned. She too was looking about aimlessly, though she did not look board, rather, she was quite interested. What was her name? Shit, who was she?

'Which one of you is Stella?' Ramius asked.

'I miss!' The girl chimed joyfully as she threw her hand up.

Stella. That was her name. This girl seemed innocent from first glance. Her eyes gave it away. He could tell much from them, maybe everything about the girl. He certainly knew enough to know that she was a sexual predator's wet dream. He could hear other students laughing at her reply. It only showed there own stupidity. She was smiling. An innocent smile was plastered on her naive face. She graciously accepted her timetable. Her eyes shifted over the small white sheet of paper, studying every aspect of it.

'Excuse me,' Clotho snapped to attention and looked to his front. Miss Ramius was standing in front of his desk, staring down at him, 'are you Clotho Azreal?'

'Yeah, what's it to you?'

She was taken aback slightly by the harsh comment. 'This is your timetable.'

Clotho snatched it from her hand. The brunette turned around and hastily made her way back to her desk. She probably dismissed it as him being in a sour mood because his break from school was over. He glanced over the timetable, not particularly caring. After quickly skimming through it, he forced it into his pocket. Nothing else left to do other than let the time tick away.

'Class, when the bell does go, remember to go straight to your period two classes.' Miss Ramius stated.

Blah. Blah. Blah. Who cared? It was obvious where to go. The time would tell them that. Speaking of which, the red-head stared straight at the clock, before his eyes rolled in frustration. They still had over ten minutes left. Fuck! What the hell could he do to pass the time?

'Who's that big kid?' Clotho suddenly came to attention. The voice was feminine, and it came from a few rows up. They must have been talking about him. He was the biggest one in the room, except for the teacher of course. He looked to the voice. It was a redhead girl, and probably one of the only good-looking girls in the class. Maybe in a year or two, when her frame grew out a bit more, she would be an image of beauty. She was already attractive, but her body still needed to mature. In Clotho's eyes at least. With the girl though were two others, both male. One had longish blond hair, whereas the other had black hair. He recognised the three almost instantly. The black-haired boy was the little cunt that Orga tripped up, and the other two were his friends.

'Isn't that the youngest of the Azreal brothers?' The blond replied as their eyes travelled to meet Clotho. They quickly diverted their gaze as they noticed Clotho staring at them. That settled it. They were differently talking about him. Their voices turned to whispers, and Clotho had to strain his ears to hear them.

'Who are the Azreal brothers?' she asked.

'Forget about them,' the black-haired boy replied, 'they're just a bunch of punks.' Punks? That was how he was going to refer to him and his brothers? That was the most pathetic title he had ever heard.

'He's nothing but trouble.' The blond replied, 'Keep away from him.' Clotho smirked to himself. The retards didn't know the half of it. Maybe he should show them. Teach them that it was not polite to talk about people. He ran simulations through his mind. Beating them with such ferocity that everyone else was too horrified to do a damn thing. He would have. He would have played out his little fantasies but…

DING, DING, DING, DING.

The bell? Ten minutes had passed? How long were those thought going through his mind? Oh well, he wasn't complaining. Clotho jumped to his feet as the class filed out. He joined the end of the queue, eventually leaving the room. He was last, and so Miss. Ramius was alone in the room. There was certainly something about him. Murrue knew that much. Something about that boy was off. The look in his eyes. She didn't know much about Clotho Azreal, but one thing was curtain. He was nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's it for now. What did you think of it? If you're having difficulty imagining the school uniforms, just imagine the blue and pink Earth Forces uniforms. Sorry, I don't know when the next update will be. I do hope this was good. I have a general idea of what will happen, but I don't want to rush this, so I'll be thinking of new ways to extend what I already have.**_


	2. Questionable meals and magenta eyes

**_A/N: Well then, here's another chapter. It's not as long as I thought it was going to be, and personally I don't like it as much. Well, I guess it's alright. I don't know_**_**,**_**_ I'll leave it up to you to decide. Thanks to _**_**Gagboy**_**_ for the review. Obviously, I don't own _**_**Gundam**_**_ seed. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Stella tapped her pen against the book on her desk. Sighing deeply, she returned her attention back to the teacher at the front of the class. History was always so boring. This was this class' first lesson, and she was already bored of it. Her stomach growled. Her eyes shifted once more, this time they rested on the old analogue clock. She smiled. There were only a few more minutes until the end of class.<p>

Period five always felt so long to her. This was probably because it was the period before lunch, which was at about eleven A.M. It was quite early, but it worked. After lunch, there were five more thirty-minute periods, five minutes between them to give the students time to get to the classroom, and after that was time to go home at five-to-three. Stella smiled as she shifted about in her seat. Only a few more hours remained. Only a few more hours until she could go back home.

She threw her attention back at the clock. Only three more minutes left.

'Come on clock,' Stella muttered, 'hurry up.'

'Stella.' The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as she quickly looked towards Mr. Morassim. 'Is there something you would like to say to the rest of the class?'

'No sir,' her voice was quiet, and her eyes didn't meet his own.

'Well then, would you mind keeping your goddamn mouth shut! Now, where was I... ?'

Stella looked down to her desk, not looking up. Not meeting the eyes of the easily irritated man. Waiting as the time ticked away, and counting every tick that came from the clock.

'Just a few more minutes,' she mumbled more melancholy than before. She would have gladly waited for the class to end. Unfortunately, another in the class would not allow this. The boy in the desk behind her's tapped on her shoulder. She ignored him at first, but he was persistent as he continued to tap her shoulder, continued to pester her. Finally, she submitted and turned to meet his eyes.

'Hey, don't worry about him. He's just cranky that most of the students here are richer than he is,' Stella turned away from the boy without a response. He looked her body up and down as best he could, before grinning to himself, 'your name's Stella, right?' Her response was a simple nod, 'How about after this, the two of us hang out?' Once again, Stella didn't answer. 'What do ya say?'

'I don't know what she says,' he jumped at the voice as he spun around to face it's owner. The voice belonged to the boy behind him. The redhead's feet rested on his desk, and his uniform was messy. It didn't take much to tell that he wasn't paying attention to what their teacher was saying, 'but I say you should shut up. Your nasally, high-pitched voice is giving me a headache.'

Stella turned to face the boy, and as she did, she recognised him. He was in her homeroom class, but what was his name? Clotha? Cloto? Clotho! That was it! Clotho Azreal was the name Miss Ramius had read on the class' roster!

'Nobody asked you,' the boy snapped at the redhead.

'No shit.' The redhead responded with little enthusiasm. 'You think anyone cares? However, I think I speak for everyone when I say she ain't interested. Now be a good little faggot, and go to the bathroom and pump away at that half-inch flap of meat you call a dick, like you do every day.'

The two continued their argument as Stella twirled her thumbs in anxiety. One last tick came from the clock before the school bell sounded. Quickly, she gathered her belongings, jumped up, rushed past the students who were making their way to the door, and rushed outside. She hurried through the hallway, hoping to make as much distance between her and the classroom as possible.

'Hey wait!' an arm suddenly slung around her frame, causing her body to instantly tense up. The boy had caught up to her already. 'I thought we were going to hang out?'

'No. I've gotta go. I-I-I... '

'What do you have to do? I've seen you around before. You just sit there alone like some kind of weird outcast loser. It's sad really. I'm offering to help fix that, so why are you turning me down? Come on; just follow me to my brother's car. I'll make you glad I did?'

Stella's breathing became heavy, and her eyes widened.

'Come on. Stop being such a stubborn little-'

Stella let out an ear-shattering scream. It was blood curdling, and filled with horror. The boy suddenly jumped back, letting her go as he did.

'Shit! What the fuck!' Stella spun around and scratched at his face with her nails. Her screams intensified as if to cover his. Her fist slammed into his face, sending him to the ground, groaning in pain. She proceeded in stomping his face, her eye still filled with terror.

Down the hall, students came to a halt at hearing the screams. Clotho however did not. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took off to the scene in a semi-jog.

By the time he arrived at the scene, the boy was curled up in the foetal position, whimpering and crying like a baby who had been dropped to the floor by a careless caregiver. Stella was rocking back and forward, tears now rolling down her face. Clotho examined the boy, smirking silently.

'You really did a number on the stupid moron, didn't you?' No response. Clotho turned and faced her. He approached, and bent down to meet her eyelevel. The look in her eyes, buried beneath the fear, there was something else... He knew it. He had seen that look in Shani's eyes a few times. When he got that spark that she had now... He shivered. It still scared the shit out of him. She looked through him as she continued to rock. Did she even know he was there? He clicked his fingers in front of her. No response. He shrugged it off. There was nothing he could do. He stood, and turned to leave, but before he could take a single step, a hand grabbed his ankle.

'Please don't leave!' She frantically pleaded, 'if you do, then the bad man will come back, and then he'll... he'll... ' her rocking intensified, and her eyes grew wider. Clotho looked back to the boy, and then to her.

Come back? She beat the bastard half to death. What did she mean by come back? He ran a hand through his hair. Damn it, if he were late, then Orga and Shani would probably beat his ass. Damn it, the easiest way would to bring her with him, and explain it to them.

'Don't worry. I'll protect you from the bad man.'

Stella's rocking stopped, and she looked up into his eyes, 'you... you well?'

'Yes, come with me, and the bad man won't hurt you.' He pulled her up. He turned, took a few steps before looking over his shoulder. She wasn't following. She was just standing there, that look of fear still plastered over her face. Clotho rolled his eyes as he realised what he had to do. He quickly took her hand in his, 'this way,' he stated as he began to head down the hall, the girl only a step behind.

* * *

><p>The students began to fan out, making a more reasonable path for Shinn to pass through. Walking, he half-heartedly took the school's sights in. The students passed by, lacking any care in the world what so ever. They were so naive. So ignorant.<p>

So lucky...

How he wished he could live like that. He wished he could go back in time to those days. If only for a day. No, if only for a minute. If only he could see their faces one last time... He sighed as he walked, his voice crackling as he did. He should stop thinking about them. It hurt. God fucking damn it hurt. His throat burnt and tightened. His eyes grew unbearably heavy. His chest ached so much. Damn it, why did he have to think about them. He needed to calm down. Relax. Fuck, why couldn't he relax?

He couldn't let Rey or Luna see him like this. They had their own damn problems to worry about without him adding his to the list. What the hell kind of friend would he be then? The worthless, pathetic kind. People like that do not deserve friends. He came to a halt.

He doesn't deserve friends...

His fist clenched. Just shut up. Just stop thinking. His pace started again. If he couldn't clear his mind, then he would just have to distract it.

Rey and Luna would be waiting for him at the cafeteria, as usual. Hopefully the food was better this year than the last. Increasing his pace, he began his way to the cafeteria. No one looked to him. No. They continued with their lives. Speaking amongst them about various ramblings.

'Miss Badgiruel is such a bitch. She gave me detention on our first day... '

'And he's got another date with her tonight, even though he knows I want to go out with her. He's just a selfish prick... '

'No joke. I heard she's totally pregnant... '

'Twins man. At the same time! And they were totally getting into each other... '

Shinn wasted no time in crossing the pathway. He didn't want to keep them waiting, after all. As the cafeteria drew closer, he increased his speed.

'Let me go!'

He came to a stop. That voice was desperate. Whomever it belonged to, they were in trouble. He hurried, following the voice. As he closed in on the cafeteria, he saw three individuals, one of which was being held by his shirt by one of the others.

'If you wanna get free, then give me my money. It's been four fucking months!'

Shinn's eyes narrowed. The one threatening the boy... .He recognised him. His blond hair... He knew who he was. The blond was the one who tripped him earlier that day. His eyes shifted to the third individual. He was also recognised as the green haired one that was behind him earlier. He was in the same position as before. Standing back, aloof, listening to music, and wearing a look on his face that told Shinn that he wasn't even paying attention to the outside world. If he wanted, he could slip past. Just turn a blind eye. However, if he did, then what kind of person would that make him?

'Leave him alone!' Shinn ordered, stepping forward. It was too late to do anything differently now. He had already thrown himself into the situation. The blond's eyes quickly shifted to the newcomer. They didn't remain on him for long as they returned to the boy currently soiling his pants. The blond snarled in disdain before throwing him to the ground.

'I'll give you until tomorrow. If you don't have my money then, then you'll be sorry. Got it?'

The boy quickly nodded his head before crawling away. He jumped to his feet and took off in a sprint, passing Shinn without looking back. Shinn watched as he left, before returning his gaze to the blond, staring at him in contempt.

'What's your problem! Why do you always have to try and make people suffer!' Shinn growled. The blond looked over to him with a smirk. Before Shinn could react to this, he charged at the dark-haired boy, and lunged his fist at his abdomen. There was no chance in hell that he could react in time, and the sudden strike slammed into Shinn's body. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony. He bit his lip as to prevent a scream from escaping his mouth. It hurt. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt. Physically, at least. He heard laughter and footsteps approach him.

'Congratulations dipshit,' Shinn looked up, meeting the eyes of the blond, 'you should feel lucky. I needed a new bitch since my last one skipped town, and it looks like you just applied for the role.' Saying that, he kicked him in the side with enough force to cause him to roll over. He groaned, earning laughter from the blond as he and his brother turned and made for the cafeteria.

He lay there for only a few seconds before rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his uniform. How much time had he wasted now? He glanced at his watch on his right arm, and his eyes widened greatly. What had only felt like a few seconds, had apparently been a good five minutes. He'd kept Rey and Luna for long enough. Hurrying, he made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently, stepping forward with the line as it moved, Kira stood, holding the cold metal tray.<p>

'How long is this damn line?' Kira turned his head, spotting his agitated sister, Athrun behind her. 'Everything good's gonna be taken!'

'Since when do they have anything good?' Athrun asked.

'Alright. Everything _digestible_ is gonna be taken.' Cagalli corrected.

Kira grinned to himself. Things were getting better here. If only the same could be said at home. _He_ still barely remembered the two of them were there. It didn't matter though. That form of neglect was what made him what he was today. It made him independent. It made him strong. It meant that he could take care of him, and his sister. It readied him for the real world. In a way, he should thank him. The line continued to move, and the three drew near the counter.

'So, you think the food's gonna be any good for a change?' Kira heard someone ask.

The voice, he recognised it. Popping his head out so he could see, his eyes were drawn to the two individuals that joined the end of the line. Both of them were in his homeroom class. Those two were the eldest of the Azreal brothers. What were their names again? Kira pondered for a few seconds. Finally, the information he was searching for struck him. Orga and Shani, right.

He turned his attention back to the line; remarkably, there were only a few left in front of them. He waited patiently as they took their food, paid, and left. He stepped forward and glanced over the questionable meals before him. There weren't many dishes left. He wasted no time. First, he took a bowl of ramen, most likely instant. For such an upper-class school, one would think they could get some good food for a change. Kira moved up and took a dish of salad, and a tuna-salad sandwich. Deciding that this was enough, he moved to the cashier, who, after examining it, ran it up on the cash register.

'Six-dollars eighty,' the girl quickly summed up. Reaching into his pocket, he removed his wallet and opened it up. He removed his credit card and handed it to her. Passing it through the machine, she returned it to its owner. Moving on to his last stop, Kira looked down at the cutlery offered. Chopsticks, plastic forks, plastic knives, and plastic spoons. Keeping his meal in mind, he chose the chopsticks before leaving the line and waiting for Athrun and Cagalli to purchase their meals. They finished soon enough and joined Kira. The three made their way to the nearest table, before claiming it for their own. They took their seats, and looked down at the meals.

'Well,' Athrun begun, taking his fork, and skewering a tomato in his salad. He slowly raised it to his mouth, before clasping his teeth around it, and taking it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, before swallowing.

'How is it?' Cagalli asked.

'Well, its eatable,' he replied, 'and it's better than nothing.'

Kira's eyes remained focused on his food, only shifting away as he heard the sound of seats shifting against the cold lino. The seat next to them had been claimed by two individuals, the blond and green haired Azreal's. His eyes remained on them for a few seconds before returning to his own business. He took his chopsticks, as Cagalli took her fork. The three slowly, willingly, yet reluctantly, began to eat.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was loud as Shani and Orga chose their table, their questionable meals set before them. The main dish was a grey substance that was either a liquid or a solid. Which one it was though, that was difficult to tell. On the side of that was a dried and probably ancient salad. Probing it a few times with a fork, Shani quickly pushed the tray away. Disgusting. The food was as bad as always, it seemed. He didn't need that shit. He looked over to his brother. Orga tasted the grey substance. As it fell down his throat, he grimaced, and too pushed it away. Apparently, it tasted as bad as it looked.<p>

'What kind of sick fuck would feed someone this shit?' Orga questioned. He received no answer from Shani, who attached his headphones to his ears, and turned his music on.

'The food still looks like it came from Waltfield's ass, I see.' The voice came from behind him. Shani recognised the voice, so there was no need to turn around to face his younger brother.

'Who's the girl?' Orga asked, his eyes glancing from his brother, to the blonde connected to his hand. Shani turned this time, his eyes gazing at the stranger. Travelling up from her feet, to her waist, to her chest, finally resting on her face. For a moment, only for a split second, their eyes met. She quickly glanced away. Her magenta eyes were reddened, obviously tear strained. 'So, who the hell is she?'

Clotho went about telling the two exactly what had happened. While he did, Stella was released from his grasp for the first time. Slowly and gingerly, she took a seat next to Shani. He looked over to the girl beside him. The girl made him curious. She shifted nervously as she turned her head in his direction. Again, there eyes met, and again, she quickly looked away. She kept doing that, but why? Did he make her uneasy? Did he frighten her? Did she think he might try to do something? With all these people around? Surely, she didn't think he was that stupid, did she? Her lack of trust was understandable. If the two met alone in a dark alley, he would understand if she wanted to panic, scream, and run for her life. However, here, she didn't need to worry. Even if he would try something, he wouldn't do it in such a public place.

'I like your eyes.' She said, her compliment snapping his attention as a foot would snap a twig. The comment was random, and difficult to believe. His eyes? His mismatched, miscoloured eyes? His eyes that he was taunted and mocked for having throughout the entirety of his life? Was she serious, or was this simply some kind of bizarre joke?

Clotho came to an end of his little story, finally taking a seat beside Orga. The blond looked over to the newcomer. She felt his gaze on her, and slowly, her eyes met his, before looking down to her hands.

'Do you have a name, girl?' Orga asked.

She was silent for a few seconds...

'Stella,' she answered with a quiet voice.

Once again, Shani looked her up and down. Clotho would have no reason to lie, yet it was so difficult to believe that this girl was capable of beating someone so thoroughly. He looked away, already having taken her image in and created a mental picture of the girl.

'Time's being wasted here,' Orga stood, 'Clotho; we're taking the western side of school. Shani, the east is all yours.'

Shani didn't verbally respond. There was no need. Orga's instructions were always effective, and so they were to be followed if they hoped to meet their weekly quota. He stood and made his way out of the cafeteria, completely unaware of the girl following him.

Exiting the cafeteria, Shani's eyes examined his surroundings, taking it all in. The east was his, so that meant that he would-

'Can I come with you?' He stopped suddenly. That voice belonged to Stella. Had she followed him? Why would she do that? He turned to face her, her eyes looking to him in anticipation. Why would she want to be around him?

'Do whatever you want,' Shani replied as he turned. Selling while she was around could prove quite difficult. Not impossible though. He began to walk, Stella not far behind.

'What's your name?' her voice asked. As before, it easily overlapped the music in his ears.

'Shani,' he replied with little effort.

He started to walk, and she followed as a loyal dog would follow its master. He would occasionally glance back and see her. Inquisitive eyes looked on at him. He looked away from her. What did she want from him? Perhaps she needed to entertain herself. Distract her from any of the mandatory father-child beatings that were struggling to heal. After all, that was the father s job, just as it was the mothers job to tend to their wounds. She was a strange thing, this girl. She followed silently as he walked. Stopping finally, he turned to face her.

'What do you expect from me?' he asked finally. Her expression was questioning.

'Nothing.' She replied. It was a simple answer, yet one that prompted another question.

'Then, why are you following me? Don't you have friends to be with?'

'No,' she replied with another single-word answer, one that Shani wasn't expecting. A girl like her would normally have a handful of idiots surrounding them. He turned again. This girl was definitely strange. What else was there that lurked within this girl? It was strange coming from him. Uncharacteristic of him. Nevertheless, this girl, for one reason or another, interested him.

* * *

><p>Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli finished finally. They stood, and took their dishes to the kitchen s window. The workers took them, leaving the three to get on with their lives. Exiting the building, they began to walk aimlessly about the school's grounds.<p>

'So, now what?' Cagalli asked, 'We have ten minutes left.'

'And god knows there's never anything interesting around,' Athrun added.

'The gym's probably open, we could see what's happening there.'

'Eh, there's never anything interesting there.' Cagalli stated.

'I guess,' Kira replied. Finally, the group came to a wooden seat, and as they did, they sat.

'This place hasn't changed a bit,' Athrun stated. 'As boring as always.'

Kira closed his eyes, allowing the sun to beat down on his eyes. Opening them finally, he frowned. The green haired Azreal brother passed by. He seemed to be everywhere he went lately. He was in the same English class as well. The greenet wasn't with his brother though. This time he was with a blond. Her small frame suggested that she was only half-way through puberty. Most likely a Sophomore. Why was she with a senior like him? Did they really know each other? From first glance, it seemed like the two would be too different to get along. The girl was clearly trying to engage him in conversation. He seemed to have an extremely introverted personality.

The two wondered off, leaving Kira's mind as they did.

'How long do we have left?' Cagalli asked. Kira looked to his wrist.

'Seven minutes left.' Kira replied. All this time, and it had only been three minutes. The time passed slowly, the only thing to occupy them was to talk amongst themselves.

'You think dad's coming home today?' Cagalli asked him.

'I wouldn't count on it,' Kira answered. Knowing him, the chances of him coming home tonight were near non-existent.

'How about you?' Cagalli turned to Athrun, 'What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothing. But I figured that I'd hit the town this Friday.' Athrun answered, 'Cagalli, you want to come?'

'Don't have anything else to do?' she nonchalantly replied.

Kira stared to his watch, waiting for the time to tick away. The last minute struck. Seconds piled upon themselves, though Athrun and Cagalli were oblivious to it. The last few seconds passed. Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... Kira stood from his seat. Cagalli was about to ask why he did this, but before she could, the sound of the school's bell cut her off. The remaining two stood, and followed Kira's example.

'What do you have next,' Athrun asked. Kira stopped, remembering his timetable,

'We have Japanese.' Kira replied as the three made their way to their next class.


	3. School

_**Sorry for the long wait. I cut it down so I could update sooner. Obviously, I don't own Gundam Seed. Not the most interesting chapter or important. Just an insight to their school life.**_

* * *

><p>Clotho leaned on the doors of the Gymnasium, and sure enough, the Blonde girl he now knew as Stella quickly came into view and took her place behind the rest of the brain-dead idiots that littered the area. She looked to him, before letting a friendly smile form on her lips, and waving. He ignored her, rather focusing on the approaching blond-haired man, this one was La Flaga. He approached, and Clotho pushed himself off the door, allowing the man to unlock it, and allowing the students inside.<p>

As they dragged their feet along the floor, La Flaga addressed them.

'Guys changing rooms on the left. Girls, yours are on the right.' He simply stated.

The students headed for their respective changing rooms. Nothing of interest took place, just students changing into their uniforms. Black with white stripes down the arms and legs. As they returned to the gym, La Flaga organised them into a single file line, Stella at the end.

'All right, number yourselves off from one to four, starting with you girl,' he said as he pointed to Stella. The class followed their instructions and finished. Clotho looked around the room. There were four different workstations. A climbing rope. Cones set up for relays. A wall and chalk made to measure how high one could jump, and a mat that could be used to test how far one might jump.

Now numbered off, the students approached their stations. Clotho and Stella were together, it seemed as they approached the climbing rope.

Clotho looked around him. No one seemed to be going first. He might as well have started it off. He reached out and took the rope into his hand. He looked it up and down. It wasn't that long. He could climb it with ease. And that's what he did. He pulled his body up off the ground, and putting one hand in front of the other, he climbed. He made short work of the rope as he made it to the top. Simple. He released his grip and fell to the floor, bending his knees moments before impact.

'Stella's turn?' the blond girl asked with more enthusiasm than Clotho would expect for such a simple query. She stepped up to the rope. 'Up you get Stella. Up I get.' She jumped and grabbed the rope. The blonde struggled at first, but after pulling herself up a bit, she quickly began to improve, until eventually, she too made it to the top. 'Stella made it?' she asked herself, 'I made it. Now Stella gets down. Okay, Stella, get down.'

What was she doing? Why did she address her self in third person? It wasn't even consistent. Clotho pondered over the girl, but his train of thought was suddenly changed as he, as well as the rest of the group, were struck by a sudden shock. Stella released the rope and suddenly fell hard down on the mat.

'Is Stella alright?' She stood up, 'Yup, I'm alright.

'Change stations!' La Flaga's voice roared through the room. Following it, the groups, including Clotho's, began to move around to the next area in the cycle.

'Where next?' Stella asked as she poked Clotho's shoulder.

He shrugged his shoulders before looking around. The only available spot was the high jump station. So logically, that would be where they should go. Clotho led the way across the Gym, Stella behind him.

* * *

><p>His fingers tapped against the wall behind him. His mismatched eyes quickly shifting as he heard foot steps come his way. The three newcomers he recognised, for they were in his homeroom class. Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli were their names. There eyes shifted to them as they passed and took there spots several steps away.<p>

'Those guys again?' Cagalli whispered, much louder than what was necessary Shani noted.

'Well, of course they're gonna be here. Those two have been in our Japanese class since we were freshmen,' Athrun pointed out.

'They have?'

'You should really start paying more attention,' Kira stated, clearly joking by the sound of his voice.

'Shut it,' Cagalli growled.

Trying to tune out their senseless bickering, Shani looked about the corridor around the classroom. Still, the teacher had yet to arrive, and damn was it boring to wait for his lazy ass.

'Here he comes,' Shani turned to the voice of his brother, 'about fucking time, too,' He was right. The footsteps against the marble floor could be heard, and as they continued, Mr. Sato soon emerged.

'Sorry I'm late everyone!' the black haired man stated as he rushed through the crowd and to the door. Ruffling through his pocket, he quickly pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and opened it, allowing the students to flock into the room. The desks were all set in groups of twos in three rows. Shani and Orga took their seats at the back of the class, as the rest of the students made their way to the first empty seats they came across. Mr. Sato took his place in front of the class. He sorted through the papers scattered on his desk. He took a stack of papers in his hands, and went to every students' desk, and handed each of them one of the sheets. After receiving one of his own, Shani took it in one of his hands and glanced over it momentarily. Apparently, it was a list of the year's curriculum for the class. As-per-usual, they would not only be studying the language, but also the culture, the history, and the geography. He returned the paper to his desk, before casually moving his gaze to the Japanese man at the front of the class.

'Good afternoon class,' he began. It was a predictable opening gambit, though one which had been played for years. Why change something that seemed to work, 'I am Mr. Sato.' He spoke the language well. He didn't even have a trace of a Japanese accent in his voice The formalities now complete, he went about explaining the information that was already handed to the students. Shani waited for him to finish. Finally, he concluded. 'Well then, I'd say it's time we got started. He moved towards the whiteboard, which was already covered in writing, all in Japanese. 'As the senior class, you should already be fluent in Japanese.' He stated. Of course, the students were all aware of this fact, and of course, they were all competent in the subject. 'This year, all work must be read and written in Japanese.' This took many students by shock. Shani wasn't expecting it, though he took it in stride. It shouldn't be much more difficult, 'Now, let's begin. I assume you all brought the required stationary.'

The lesson continued for what felt like hours. Of course, he knew that it was only for about twenty or so minutes. Finally, the bell rang, and the students stood, filed out, and made their way to their next classes.

* * *

><p>Up the stairs. To the right. Just a few steps forward now. The classroom was close, and as he closed in, Shinn wasted no time in entering through the already open door. He looked around for a desk, and spotted a free one near the back of the class. He advanced upon it, taking it. He waited, relaxing as the teacher scribbled various notes onto the whiteboard. Soon, the tardy bell rang, signifying the start of the class.<p>

'Good afternoon class,' the teacher started, not bothering to turn to his class. 'Welcome to Sophomore Geography. I am Mister Harvey.' He drawled, turning towards his students. 'To start this semester, we will be studying Volcanic activity throughout the world. Take out your textbooks. I assume that you all have them.'

Luckily, Shinn did indeed have his textbook. He looked to the board, rushing through the text, and stopped at the bottom.

'Page thirty-five' he read. Following the instruction, he turned inwards to the required page. It was a title page about volcanic activity.

'Now read pages thirty-six and thirty-seven, then answer pages thirty-eight and thirty-nine. Finish up to page forty for homework, which includes any pages that you did not finish today. The class groaned, soon looking down to their work. Shinn joined them, reading through the work. He hurried to read the text. He sure as hell didn't want more work than he needed.

Finishing it off, he quickly started to work on the questions. Pulling a sheet of paper from his bag, he set it up with his name, the date, and the first question written in full. He began, finding that they were easy enough. He continued, writing the other questions out as he had the first one. He soon found that they were progressively harder, but nothing that a quick reference to the text wouldn't help with. Pages thirty-six and thirty-seven were finished, meaning that he had reached his target. He sent a quick glance over to the clock. He still had at least ten minutes left. He moved onto the next page. The more he did now, the less he would have to do later.

* * *

><p>Shani and Orga both had the same classes, and right now, they had film studies. Taking there seats in the AV room, they looked around them as the other students did as they did. This class was a simple one. They watched a movie. They analysed it. Then, they wrote about it. Sure, they did it in their regular English class; however, that was only one film. Here, they watched many. Many different genres, from different times. Simple enough. For them anyway. Some had difficulty with the class; then again, they should not be taking it if that were the case. That was the difference between the class, and a free period.<p>

'This'll be easy.'

Speaking of which. Shani looked up, his eyes looking down to the entrance as the silver haired boy he knew to be Yzak Joule entered the room, his gabble of followers not far behind. His blond, darker skinned friend had spoken earlier. They advanced the stairs that allowed access to the many rows of seats.

Returning his eyes to his own business, Shani looked over to his brother who was searching through his bag.

The sound of seats being claimed alerted him. The sound of their voices was a dead give-away. Yzak's clique. They spoke amongst themselves, saying nothing of interest to anyone who may have been listening in on them.

The doors opened, and everyone looked over to them. The brunette frame of Miss Ramius entered the building. She stepped forward and took her place in the front of the class.

'Good afternoon.' She kindly greeted before taking her place in front of the white board where a list of titles were printed neatly.

'Those must be what we're studying.' Orga stated 'I've read the book of at least half of them.'

Sure enough, she explained that his statement was true.

Shani looked down to his own desk, half taking the information in. She explained to them the basics of what they would be doing, and what the class was about. The first film they would be studying would be an old movie titled 'Thou saviour.' Apparently, it was one of the first films in sound. Shani looked up. They wouldn't be starting yet; they would most likely start tomorrow. Miss Ramius handed the class sheets. As Shani received his, he glanced down. It seemed to be basic info about the film. Characters, important quotes, and the important themes about it. He opened his bag and placed the resource between two books. He looked up once more, noting that the teacher was still reading the sheet to the class. Placing his head on the table, he inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

><p>Clotho sat alone at the table in the white pastel classroom. He looked around the cooking room. They had gotten new equipment over the summer. The stoves and ovens were shinning brand new, and even the sinks had a newish glow about them. He returned his attention to the front of the class as the hazel haired, tan skinned teacher concluded his speech about kitchen safety. Many people failed to comprehend why Clotho took this class. Someone needed to know how to cook for that bloody belligerent blond bastard, and it may as well have been him. Clotho's eyes fell ever so slightly from the boring as hell man, and settled on the table in front of his own. Not surprisingly to him, Stella sat. She had been in all the same classes as him so far. Still, part of him wondered if she would be in the next three.<p>

'Okay, I've talked for long enough. Let's get to the cooking. The recipe is on the board, so get to it.'

The class shuffled from their seats and moved to the cooking area. Pushing the other students aside, Clotho reached and grabbed an apron. He wouldn't have bothered if it were optional

'Now group up in threes so that there are enough resources to go around.' The teacher called.

Perfect. Just fucking perfect. That was what he hated about this class. Having to share the resources, and working with these snobs. The morons who were so up themselves. So privileged. Who thought that they were just so perfect and above everyone else, because that was the fucking bullshit that their incompetent, rich, dip-shit parents shoved in their mouths, and being the good little faggots they were, they swallowed it all up to the last drop. Clotho looked around, spotting Stella. Well, she was at least tolerable. The girl spun about, lost. Unable to decide someone that she liked. Clotho stepped forward.

'Stella,' she turned around to the voice, 'Let's work together.'

'Okay.' She replied, 'who else should Stella and Clotho work with?'

That was a good question. They still needed to find someone amongst the trash to work with. It wasn't too bad though. One full force kick to the groin was much better than two. He needed to find someone. It didn't matter who. He spun around as a class member passed, and outstretched his hand, grabbing the boy by the hair and pulling the stranger towards him.

'Asshole, you're with us.' Clotho spat.

'But I don't want to be with-' he tried to explain, but he was quickly silenced as a knee found its way to his stomach. Seeing this, the teacher only groaned to himself. He really didn't want to deal with Azreal today. The two would surely resolve this between themselves. 'Alright, I'll be in your group. Shit.' The brunet submitted as he composed himself.

They made there way to their unit within the kitchen. Clotho made it clear to the unwanted edition that he was to stay out of the way. The Redhead done the vast majority of the work, and Stella helped by gathering the supplies from the front of the class, as well as washing the used equipment. They finished in a decent amount of time before presenting it to the teacher, who in turn tasted it, and gave them a mark. Clotho sent one last look to their dish, knowing that it would find its way to the teachers' staffroom. Maybe he should have added a little Gipheltin to it. He wouldn't get any money from it, but hell, it could have been funny as fuck getting the entire staff fired for drug use.

Soon enough, the school bell rang, signifying the need to get to the next class. Clotho collected his belongings before making to the door. He made his way down the naturally lighted hall. Looking to his side, he saw the blonde girl again. She turned to him and smiled. Were they in the same class again? There was only one way to find out.

'Show me your timetable, would you.' he requested, and she complied. Stella reached into her pocket and removed the white sheet, before handing it over to him. He looked it over. His past estimation was correct. The two were in all of the same classes, and right now, they had Mathematics with mister DaCosta. He returned the timetable to its owner. They took a turn to the right, ascended the stairs, and stopped at the first classroom to the left. His eyes paused for a minute. Orga's new toy was there, right in front of him. Shinn his name was. That wasn't all though. One of his friends was with him. Luna. He looked her up and down. As if feeling his gaze she turned to face the redhead and seeing how he looked at her, sent a scowl his way, and returned to her conversation with her friend. Clotho chuckled to himself. Her friends may have been completely pathetic, but this Luna didn't look half-bad. And by 'didn't look half-bad,' he meant he would fuck her once and probably never speak with the slut again. The old hump 'em and dump 'em tactic. Not the classiest way to do things, but hey, who said he had class.

Clotho's attention returned to earth as the sound of a door opening snapped him from his fantasies. The students piled in, and Clotho and Stella were no exceptions. The two took a seat at the back of the room. Shinn and Luna went to the other side of the room.

'Good afternoon class. My name is mister DaCosta. We have a lot of work this year. We'll be starting off with some Algebra. Then we'll move on to Trigonometry. After that, we will be doing some Statistics work, and then some Calculus. Now, to begin the period, I…' Clotho wasn't paying attention. He looked on at Luna, and smirked to himself. Yeah, she looked fucking good. It was just too bad her clothes were in the way.

* * *

><p>Taking his seat, Shani stretched his muscles. Looking around, Orga sat nearby, And Yzak's clique, who also had the same class it seemed, sat on the other end of the class. As the students took their places, the class' doors opened, and Mr. Houlburtin entered. As he approached the students, he greeted them friendly. Houlburtin looked over his class. There were only a few students in this class, unlikely even fifteen of them. After all, American history wasn't that popular a class.<p>

'Good afternoon class. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces,' he stated, 'now, let's see what you remember, shall we?' Taking the papers on his desk, he passed them about the class.

As he received his, Shani looked it over. The questions looked relatively basic, and it seemed that there were only twenty of them. He took a pen from his pocket and quickly began to answer them. They were simple enough, and he had little trouble. Then, they became more difficult. More specific and more complex. He closed his eyes and searched his mind for any possible answer.

Nothing.

Shani's eyes shifted to the paper next to his. Orga was having the same difficulty as him. Changing to his other side, he saw that this individual had managed to answer the next question. He jotted it down quickly before returning his gaze to his neighbour. Unfortunately, it seemed that this one didn't know much else. His hand ran through his own hair in frustration.

The time audibly ticked by as he blankly looked down at his paper.

'Time's up.' Houlburtin stated, 'Now tell me, did anyone answer all of the questions?' The room was silent. 'As I expected. You see, many of the questions are aspects that we will be covering throughout the year. I wanted to know what you already knew. It would seem that we have our work cut out for us, now doesn't it?'

* * *

><p>The hard metal seat pushed into Clotho's behind. He shifted in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, but to no avail. No matter how he sat, the seat was irritating.<p>

Science wasn't his best, or his favourite subject. That wasn't to say that he was absolutely atrocious at it. He got average C and B grades, even getting the occasional A minus in chemistry subjects of the class.

Shinn and Luna were also in this class.

Thump

Clotho's concentration broke. He looked to the desk where the source of the noise came from. It was a textbook. He looked up and around, and he spotted the teacher several desks away. He was handing the copies of the books around the class.

'Turn to page nine.'

Clotho followed the instructions. He opened the book and flipped through the books pages slowly. He stopped as he reached the correct page. It was a detailed diagram of the human body.

'Examine the diagram, and then read the text on pages ten through thirteen.'

His eyes drifted over the page, picking up only every over word. Good god was it boring. They already knew this shit. It was remedial. They had covered this in the previous year, so what was the point of reading it again. The bastard was probably too lazy to set any real work.

Various murmurs and whispers ran through the classroom, rewarding the inevitable 'shh.' Remarkably, it didn't work. Clotho began to lightly tap at the desk with his fingertips. What did he have next? It didn't matter. He'd find out later.

How boring. He looked around, resting on the clock. His eye faltered slightly. The schools bell was about to sound any second now. He matched the tapping of his fingers with the ticking of the clock. Sure enough, eventually. The school bell rang, ending the tediously long period, and the beginning of another.

'Return your books to the front of the class.' The teacher drawled. Clotho pushed through the line to the front, adding his book to the pile, and filing out of the room.

* * *

><p>In a single file line, the class entered the brown and unpainted room, and sat at the wooden tables. In front of the room stood a short man. His grey hair was thin now. His stubby form now rounding. His red face peered at the students. He inhaled a deep breath, not noticing the sent of the metallic and oiled room, and released it. Of course, there was less than last year. Only those with the most potential had returned.<p>

Shani was but one of the students who had returned, his eyes darting about the other students. No one from his homeroom class except he and Orga were here. That was new. Most of his classes did. They wouldn't be missed.

'Well then,' the rounding man began his voice surprisingly high in pitch. "No sense in wasting any time now, is there? You should have your textbooks already. Get them out.' Following the rest of his class, Shani rummaged through his possessions, finding the thick book. He pulled it out and lumped it to his desk. 'Turn inwards to page four.

Shani opened the book, and turned the first two pages his eyes coming to focus on the text before him. Nothing more then safety procedures that had been drilled into their heads over and over again. The aged man began to read them to the class, going down the list in a slow manor. It was going to be a boring period. This was a fact that Shani knew. It had been the same in the last three years prier to this one.

'Turn to the next page.' The teacher ordered.

The next page in question was a list of important tools that would be covered in the automotive class. They were read out to the class, along with their purpose. The class turned the page again. This seemed to be an exercise. There were several sentences about the subject, and ten words that were missing, and in their place was a simple black line, which clearly meant that they needed to be filled in

'Find yourselves a piece of paper and fill in the blank spaces.' They were ordered.

Shani scavenged through his bag and pulled out a sheet of refill and a pen. He began to write the text out. He came to the first gap. The answer was quite easy, and so he filled it in. Moving on, he filled in several other answers. Some of the later answers were difficult, so he guessed. After five minutes, he had finished.

'That's long enough, I think.' The teacher stated. The class stopped abruptly. 'Now then, let's mark our answers shall we?'

As he called the answers, Shani marked them with a basic tick if they were correct and a cross for those that were wrong. Finishing the task, he counted them up. Out of the ten answers he had given. Three of them were incorrect. He looked over to the sheet of his brother's. He had done slightly better, with nine of his answers correct. He turned his gaze back to the teacher, who had once again begun to talk to the class.

* * *

><p>The doors of the gym were opened wide, welcoming Shani and Orga both to enter. As the two did, they found only one other in the enormous brown room. The Blond's eyes were looking down at a clipboard; however, he looked up as the sound of steps echoed throughout the room. He, Deputy Principle La Flaga, turned to face the two new comers.<p>

'Male changing rooms are on the left side, you two. 'The blond stated as he returned his gaze to his clipboard.

The two left to the western doorway, which lead to the changing rooms. They took their left turn as they were advised to do, and entered the blue room. None of its current occupants sent so much as a glace to the two as they claimed their cubicles. The school may have been strict with its cash flow in many cases, but at least it offered privacy.

The two quickly changed into the mandatory black uniforms with white stripes down the arms and legs before returning to the previous room. They took their seats on the stools that had been laid out. Shani searched the students' faces as they emerged from the changing rooms. He recognised a few of them. Kira. Athrun. Cagalli. Yzak and his friends.

La Flaga looked over the students, counting their heads as he went. He had a full class, it would seem.

'Alright class. Let's not waste time in here. I suppose I could go on for the whole period and tell you about the year, but that wouldn't be very productive, now would it? So, let's get outside.' Several of the students stood, but most of them remained seated. 'Well, come on then. Were going for a run. That'll be a good benchmark of your endurance and speed.

Those students still seated stood and joined the rest of the class as they followed their teacher outside, he lead them behind the gymnasium to the large field.

'As I said before, I want to test your speed and endurance, so off you get.' The students remained in their places, some passing bewildered queries between one another. 'Well, get to it. And you should probably know that I started timing you as soon as we left the Gym.

Panic struck the majority of the class as they took off in a sprint, following the track around the grassy area that had been mowed especially short as to make the path stand out.

The class ran around the field with as much speed as they could muster. Shani was a few steps behind Orga. They weren't in the front of the class, nor were they near the rear. If he had to guess, then he would say that they were in the top ten. As the one Kilometre sprint came to its conclusion, La Flaga recorded their results.

'Orga Azreal. five minutes and forty-seven seconds… Shani Azreal. five minutes and fifty-one seconds. Good. Now get back to class. Hopefully the rest will be finished soon.'

* * *

><p>He would have sighed if he were an obnoxious dipshit. But as it would happen, despite the belief of the vast majority of the student body, he wasn't. The classroom was small, and the students in it abundant. The room was a bright white.<p>

He had been through many boring classes that day, but none came close to this. Health. A class that was mandatory for their year. It was boring. It was stupid. It was easy. Above all though, it was a complete waste of time. What did they learn in here that anyone with half a brain wouldn't figure out on their own? Drug abuse. Boring. The damages of bullying and peer pressure. What, were they five years old? Of course, who could forget the current, and biggest section of the class. The section that they would drag on until the Christmas brake. Sexual education. What a waste of time. At least eighty percent of this goddamn class were sexually active. That included him.

Was anyone actually willing to pay attention? Clotho looked around. Stella wasn't, though that wasn't difficult to believe. In the short time that he personally knew the girl, he found out one important fact. She had the attention span of a fucking gold fish

He looked up, where the teacher was busy reading to the class from a textbook. It was about the psychological side and consequences of sex at a young age. He didn't really care. If it came to a test about this, he'd probably pull the answers out of his ass. It worked pretty well in the past. Why fix what wasn't broken, and besides, he knew the bulk of it anyway.

What time was it? He looked to the clock near the door. Two-forty. Then there were only fifteen minutes left before-

'Clotho.' The boy snapped to attention as the man, most likely in his mid-thirties, looked to the redhead. 'What is a consequence of sex at a young age?' Well, he said he would pull something out of his ass, and now was his time to shine.

'Well, the morons will probably be too stupid to use protection, and then she'll get pregnant. Then all the uptight assholes of the world well judge her and label her as a fucking whore, because everybody in the world is an intolerant and judgmental ass-wipe.'

'Well, yes. That is a possibility, though I wouldn't have personally used such crude words to get my point across.'

Sure he would. The teacher's attention was diverted elsewhere. He continued to badger his class with pointless questions. Clotho waited. Waited for the class, and for the day to end.

* * *

><p>Shinn twirled the pen around in his fingers as he examined the text before him.<p>

'What do you think?' he asked his partner. Luna shrugged her shoulders. He turned to Rey, the other member of his group. English, not a particular favourite for Shinn. Right now, they were examining, and attempting to decode a piece of poetry.

The blond's eyes passed over the text, taking it in. There were several possible meanings behind it that Rey picked up from the words of the poet, who was now dead by his own hand. Should he address the anti-capitalist messages? Should he address the criticism of the government? Which one?

'The poet clearly hated the society he lived in.' Rey summed up. 'That might be what drove him to suicide.'

Shinn scratched his head. Was that all of it? Or was there something else there. He sure as hell didn't know. Who did? The only one who could possibly know, the only one who could understand what was going through the poet's mind, was the poet themselves. One cannot truly know what it was that they were thinking. What thought went through their mind. What horrors lurked and nagged at their sanity in their last moments before they took the knife to their own throats

* * *

><p>Shani changed back into his uniform, as he put the rest of his clothes back into his bag. He zipped it up, and made for the exit. The bell would sound soon. A boring end to a boring day. They didn't sell much either. They'd have to make up for that throughout the week. Back to the gymnasium, he saw many of the other students loitering around, waiting for the same signal he was. He took a seat next to his brother, who, as usual, was reading a book. Not much else to do, he pulled out his music player and attached the headphones to his ears. The time seemed to speed up, and the bell sounded, just loud enough to overlap the music.<p>

The students stood, and flocked to the door, pushing and shoving their way through like the mindless drones they were. Several decided to make their way to the back door, which was opene, courtesy of La Flaga. Spotting that it had been opened, Shani and Orga followed out of the building and made their way to the schools entrance.

They moved slowly as they navigated around the other students, who stood about talking. They made their way to the entrance, where they spotted an ever-so-slightly pissed Clotho.

'About fucking time!' the red-head growled as he spotted his siblings. 'What the fuck took you so long?'

'We're here now aren't we, dumbass?' Orga returned.

'So? That won't bring the time back, will it?' The three made their way off the school grounds, and to the roadside. They began their slow journey home where, hopefully, there would be no one to greet them.'

'Who gives a fuck? You really want to go back to that shit-hole so soon?'

'Anything's better than listening to these morons.' The two argued, not noticing the footsteps that came from behind.

'Bye!' Clotho and Orga's argument ceased, and the three spun around, met by Stella's cheerful smile.

'Ah, bye…' Clotho returned. Stella sent a smile to Shani, before turning and taking off in a run. The greenet raised an eyebrow before the three turned and continued on their way. That girl was certainly a strange one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:So, what di you think? Like it. Hate it. Worst piece of shit ever. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long next time.<strong>_


	4. Friday night

_**A/N: Yeah…I have no excuse. Thanks gag boy for the review.**_

* * *

><p>The next few days came and went. The sun rose and set. Rose and set. Rose and set. Litres sold, and deadbeats were beaten. Classes finished and started, and finished again. Shani was at his desk, his eyes casually rolling up to the clock. Again, the school day was coming to an end, and not only that. Today was Friday, so it would be the week that ended as well. Perfect. Another boring, eventless weekend of dealing on the streets. They would have to deal with the would-be street gangs that thought they had a right to the streets. The gangs who still clung to selling coke, pot, crack, and Meth. Gipheltin was the way of the future. Too bad for them that their father was the only one who had it. The man didn't just supply it, sell it, or run it. No. He manufactured it. The most powerful and potent drug ever created. It was so powerful. And the withdrawals were so agonising that it made sure users came back again, and again, until they eventually overdosed, and no one would see them again.<p>

That wasn't to say that the idiot street punks didn't try to fuck with them. They were never a threat. They were lower than horseshit, and they were treated as such. If they got in the way, Shani would just wipe them off his shoe at the nearest street corner. They were not worthy of his contempt. Azreal had all but destroyed the small gangs. He and his colleagues had taken everything from them. Drugs, prostitution, and security to local businesses'. Azreal had become very rich off these things.

This was all common knowledge to him and his brothers. They were tools. Tools to be used by 'daddy' and then disposed of when their usefulness had worn out. If they decided to go against his wishes, then they would die. Just like her. Just like 'mommy.' Shani bit his lip at the thought of that self-centred whore. That stupid fucking bitch! How could she do what she did? Fuck! It didn't matter now. She was dead. Good fucking riddance.

He looked up and around the classroom. Shit, he almost forgot where he was. What did he miss? It didn't matter really. He could gather anything important from Orga any way. Shani stretched his arms and tight muscles. This was one motherfucking long day. Oh well, it was almost other. How much did they sell this week? Was it enough? Did they reach their weekly quota? He would have to cheek with Orga and Clotho tonight. Hopefully they had, which would mean they didn't have to put up with the shit on the streets.

In the back of his mind, he could feel himself wondering what Stella was doing. She'd been tagging along with them lately. Though she didn't seem to care about their dealing. All she knew was that people seemed happy and willing enough, so they must have been doing something good. The girl's presence wasn't unwelcome. It was…enjoyable. He couldn't deny that he was physically attracted to her with her blonde hair, her slim and petite body. Her magenta eyes. Her small and still developing breasts. Her voice and unique personality. Her smile…

The school bell rang, and the students began to gather their belongings. Shani took his bag and slung it onto his shoulder, before making his way out of the room.

As he made his way through the building, Orga soon closed in on him. The two remained silent as they made their way to the schools entrance, where their younger brother was waiting. He turned to them.

'Can we get out of here now? These preppy shits have fucked me off more than enough for the week.' He asked as he pulled loose his PGS and turned it on.

Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of this shithole.' Orga answered as the three began to walk. Shani began to listen to his music, putting the headphones in his ear.

'So Orga, do you think we sold enough?' Clotho questioned.

'We should have. Let's hit the streets tomorrow just in case.' The eldest of the three answered.

'Shit. We're gonna have to deal with those douchbags after all.' The redhead groaned.

'Who cares.' Orga responded. 'You punch one of them in the face, and the rest go screaming like the little fucking pussies they are.'

'That Doesn't stop them from being the annoying fuckers they are.'

The conversation continued in this manor for some time, until they finally returned to the house. Shani looked up as they walked down the driveway.

'At least he isn't home yet.' Orga stated, seeing that the car hadn't returned yet. That was a plus. Unfortunately, it would only leave them open to disappointment when they inevitably heard it pull up. They advanced on the door, Orga in front, who pulled out a house key. He approached, and unlocked the door, before opening it and entering, followed by his two brothers. Clotho didn't waste time as he made his way to the nearest seat, which was in the kitchen. He sat and put all concentration onto his game. Orga made his way to the bedroom.

Shani's stomach growled, making the boy follow the younger to the kitchen. He looked around the room. The plain, white room. How fucking bland. Of course, Muruta was unlikely to redecorate. Scratch that. He would never redecorate.

Returning back to his original purpose for being in the room. He scouted, his eyes finally stopping on a fruit bowl on the dining table. He approached, and took what was on top of the tile. A green apple. The meagre meal in hand, he sat down, across the room from Clotho.

'Hey, Shani. You want to go get some Pizza tonight?'

'fine.' Shani responded before he took a bite, and turned his music up. A boring end to a boring Friday afternoon.

* * *

><p>Kira lay lazily on the families couch in front of the television, a remote in his hand. He flicked through the channels, trying to find something of mild-interest. Of course, it was a futile effort. He sighed as he pushed the red button at the top of the remote, turning the television off. He sat up, and sent his gaze to the digital clock across the room. It was almost six. Time had managed to slip away from him.<p>

'Hey Kira!' Cagalli's voice called from the down hallway, 'come in here, would you?' Kira quickly rose from the seat and made his way out of the dark grey lounge. He descended the gray hallway, taking a turn as he approached his sister's bedroom. He entered the room, seeing the girl standing before a mirror on the window. 'So, how do I look?' She asked as she turned to face him

'Look?' Kira questioned. She was wearing a loose black T-shirt that fell just above her navel, and a pair of gray Jeans. 'Alright, I guess. Why?'

'Did you forget? I'm going with Athrun.' She answered as she fixed her hair, flustered.

'You are?' Then he quickly remembered…

_'How about you?' Cagalli turned to Athrun, 'What are you doing tonight?'_

_'Nothing. But I figured that I'd hit the town this Friday.' Athrun answered, 'Cagalli, you want to come?'_

_'Don't have anything else to do?' she nonchalantly replied._

'So, do you think he'll think I look good?' She stepped back to take in the full image of her body.

'I don't really think he'll care what you're wearing.' Kira answered, 'why are you worrying so much, anyway?'

'Oh, no reason!' she quickly answered as she spun around to face him. She put on a fake smile, which he saw through. 'What time is it?'

'About six. Well, that's what it was when I last checked.' He answered, and the girl nodded.

'Okay, I should get going then.' She stated as she began to walk at a steady pace, passing him by. He turned and followed her out of the room and down the hallway. They made their way to the front door, before Cagalli came to an abrupt halt, and turned to her brother. 'If dad comes home. Can you cover for me?'

And with that, his good mood went out the window. 'I don't think I'll have to.'

'Why's that. Don't you think he'll be coming home?'

'Because he won't care!' he snapped. She was taken aback by the sharp comment, and so was he. Why did he do that? He hadn't meant to. 'I'm sorry…It's just that…' he sighed. 'Just have fun with Athrun, okay.'

'Yeah, sure.' She responded as she turned and opened the door. 'Bye, Kira.' He waved as she left and the door closed behind her. When he was sure she was gone, his hand fell, before raising to slap himself on the head.

'Goddamn it, Kira. What the hell is wrong with you?' He sighed before making his way back to the living room, and taking a seat on the couch. He lay back and pinched the top of his nose. He shouldn't be taking it out on her. It was his problem, not hers. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't stand that son f a-

The sound of a car could be heard pulling up down the driveway. Kira groaned. That was just perfect. He was home already. Before he could do anything, his heart jumped into his throat. He hadn't started cooking yet. The roaring of the engine came to a halt. The car's door opened, before being slammed shut seconds later. He heard footsteps as someone approached the house. He rose to his feet moments before the front door swung open. The sound of footsteps became much more dominating.

_CLACK. CLACK. CLACK._

Finally, the man entered the room. The blond's face contorted into a snarl as he glared at the room in disdain. It was a mess again, school bags flung onto the floor without a care. 'Well?' he questioned, braking the silence that had consumed the room.

'Welcome home fa-'

'Where's your sister?' he questioned in a monotonous voice.

'She's gone out with a friend tonight.' Kira answered without looking at his father. 'I don't know when she will be back.' The man began to walk, passing by his son without looking at him.

'I see that dinner isn't ready yet.'

'No sir.' The boy replied.

'And why is that?'

'I haven't started cooking yet. I didn't expect you back so-'

'So I come home, after a working hard all week long, hungry and exhausted, and I am to continue starving simply because you're too lazy to cook?'

'…yes sir.' He replied, his jaw tightening.

'Then you had better get something, hadn't you.' he man concluded as he made his way up the hallway. Once he was gone, the scowl Kira was keeping back took over his face. Without a word, he turned and made for the door.

He exited the house and took off in a steady pace. There was a Pizza shop pretty close by. He was in no mood to cook right now, so that would have to do

Just a boring end to a boring Friday evening.

* * *

><p>Shinn's eyes glanced over his unlit room, stopping finally on his clock. Nearly half-passed six. His stomach rumbled, demanding its next meal. The boy pushed his body up into a sitting position. He flung his legs over the side and stood up before moving to the door. He opened it, and exited the bedroom. He didn't bother to close it behind himself. Why bother. It wasn't like someone would go through his stuff.<p>

He entered the living room, where his father was watching the television. He was seated on the couch as usual, the news presenter's voice filling the room. At hearing his son enter the room, the man hastily looked up. 'Hey.'

'Hi, Dad.' He answered as he continued on his way to the kitchen, and made for the fridge. He opened it, and was instantly disappointed. Nothing of worth. Not anything that didn't need to be prepared into a proper meal at least.

'Son.' Shinn quickly spun around, quite surprised that his father was standing right there. 'Lets go out to eat, okay?'

'Alright,' Shinn answered.

'Go wait in the car, alright?' Shinn did as he was told. He made for the front door, exited, and headed for the car. He entered the passenger seat, and closed the door, relaxing into the leather chair. He took the seatbelt to his right, and clicked it into place. Now all he had to do was wait for his father, which apparently wasn't long. Only a few seconds after he had seated himself in, his father exited the door, closed it behind him, and locked it. He briskly made his way down the driveway and to the car. He soon took the seat next to his son, also clicking his seatbelt into place and closing his door simultaneously. The key was soon inserted into the ignition, and turned it. The engine roared to life as the adult in the drivers seat removed the brake, put it into reverse, and began to back out of the driveway, the boring and bland driveway. 'You want to go anywhere in particular?'

'Anywhere.' Shinn responded without looking to him. The car now shifted onto the road, the man put it into gear, and took off down the familiar road. The boy's eyes watched as the scenery passed him by. The houses, soon turning into trees placed particularly on the sidewalk as they soon entered the commercial area. Shinn's father eyed the building carefully, trying to find a restaurant, or fast-food joint that might appeal to the pair. As he passed, his eyes narrowed. The car slowed as his eyes connected with a car. A familiar, old car. It must have been at least twenty years old. He hadn't seen a car like this for a good few years. Not since he was in college. Three Teenagers seemed to be the cars owners. One with red hair, one with green, and one with blond. He looked up. They were parked at a Pizza shop. He spotted a parking space right next to it. He wasted no time in pulling up, and taking it.

The car's engine came to a halt, and Shinn looked up, seeing where they had stopped. 'Are we going in or not!' Shinn nearly jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked across, and dreaded what he saw. The Azreal brothers. Why did they have to be here?

'You're the one who wanted it. You fucking get it.' The blond brother answered.

'Right, so when I don't get exactly the right one, you can bitch about it.' The blond rolled his eyes. 'Fine, take Shani with you. Have him fucking order. We like the same shit anyway.'

'Fine.' The redhead submitted, making his way into the building, followed by the greenet.

Shinn inwardly sighed in aggravation. Would they do something if they saw him? 'Shinn.' His father's voice called from next to him. 'Listen, chose whatever you want, okay.' He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a fifty note. He handed it to his son, who took it without looking. His gaze remained on the door. With his freehand, he reached out, and slowly opened it, moving out of the vehicle. He walked forward into the shop.

As he entered, his eyes were instantly drawn to the two teenagers, the Azreal brothers. He paused, looking around. There were several others in the building, all seated in the corner of the shop. His eyes narrowed. He recognised one of them. A brunet. The two of them went to the same school. He'd seen him around the grounds a few times, though he didn't actually know him.

The queue moved on, the two brothers taking a seat. He almost sighed in relief. They didn't seem to notice him. The cashier was now free, and so he moved on. She was a young woman with brown hair. She smiled warmly. 'Good evening. What would you like?'

'A medium, please.' He answered as quietly as he could, but loud enough so that she could still hear, 'with olives, tomato, pepperoni, and mushrooms.' She entered the information into the register.

'That will be twenty-two dollars.' He handed her the note, and she gave him his change. 'Please take a seat.' He done as requested, sitting as far from the Azreals as he possibly could. He had no idea what their problem with him was. They'd been giving him trouble every day this week. Well, the blond, and red-head liked to join in. The Greenet usually just stood there, distant. Pretending none of them existed. 'Number thirty-two, your order is ready.' The cashier called. The brunet Shinn had noticed stood up and headed for the counter. She handed him the large square box, which he accepted. He thanked her, heading for the door, and making his leave.

Shinn suddenly heard a sharp whistle. 'Dumb-ass, turn around.' Shinn growled, but didn't let it escape his throat. Fuck, they'd noticed him after all. "Hey Shani, think we should take this one's scrawny ass to Orga?"

"might as well."

Shinn swallowed the large lump in his throat, and turned. The red-heads eyes…weren't on him. They were on a blonde girl a few seats over from him. She shook in her seat as Clotho advanced. "Unless you want to pay up to me, that is?"

"I" she began, "I don't have it."

"You've got enough to stuff your fat face! Don't worry. Orga will find a way to get you the money." The red-head yanked her up roughly by the hair.

"Let me go." She whined. Shinn looked around. Why wasn't anyone helping? They were all looking away as if nothing were happening. He would have stood, but he couldn't. His legs weren't responding.

"Don't worry. The street corner isn't that bad. You get all the money you need, and all you have to do is swallow your pride." He snickered as he forced her out of the shop. Shinn's heart was beating fast. He…He should've done something. But now, she was gonna be forced to sell her own body on the streets. He was pathetic

Just a perfect end to a perfect Friday evening.


End file.
